


Como eliminar las cicatrices de un dragón

by wallflower_gnr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflower_gnr/pseuds/wallflower_gnr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco tiene cicatrices que solo enseña a Harry.<br/>Harry sabe la manera de quitarlas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como eliminar las cicatrices de un dragón

A Draco siempre lo levanta la misma acción, suelta una risa al sentir los labios de Harry sobre su pecho desnudo, por este simple gesto, Draco delata que ya se encuentra despierto.

-Buenos días-saluda Harry dándole un beso a una de las cicatrices del rubio-

Cicatrices que irónicamente fueron hechas por un maleficio lanzado por Harry en el sexto año.  
Sectumsempra.  
Los dos no suelen hablar mucho acerca del tema, a Draco le basta saber que su pareja no sabía realmente el efecto que tenía el maleficio.

Draco suelta otra pequeña risa al sentir un beso en el estómago.

-Eso hace cosquillas, Harry-comenta Draco recibiendo como respuesta un corto beso en los labios- ¿Por qué la manía de hacer esto cada mañana?-pregunta el rubio con curiosidad-.  
Harry levanta la mirada y sonríe, con esa sonrisa que Draco no dice en voz alta que adora.

-Las estoy eliminando-Harry señala una cicatriz cerca de la clavícula del rubio- Esta va a desaparecer en un par de sesiones más

Draco sonríe al escuchar la explicación, dejando que el otro siga repartiendo besos por su pecho.  
Harry sabe que puede pasar horas haciendo lo mismo, besar las cicatrices es su forma de disculparse por lo sucedido hace años.  
Y aunque, desde hace tiempo, Draco ya haya aceptado sus disculpas, Harry nunca se cansará de seguir besando cada marca del pecho del rubio.  
Eliminando el odio con el que fue lanzado el maleficio y reemplazándolo con amor.


End file.
